The servant of heros
by Captain Saint 1st
Summary: /dear my first vic-volunteer. I have chosen you to be the first of a soon to be an ever increasing list of random people to be sent to other worlds to fuck up the natural order of things because I'm bored and its funny to watch you lot stumble through it all. Don't worry you'll live long enough to have a family if you want one that is/ Sincerely Cyrus Saint 1st god of everything
1. Chapter 1

The servant of heros

Helix duke a smart American high school football player slight anime nerd gets to be Cyrus Saints first vic-volunteer in a once in a lifetime opportunity to be sent to another world because of reason beyond mortal comprehension, armed with his servant souls from grand order he pretty much will what it takes to keep out of trouble while failing horrible

A pair of brown eyes open.

He immediately knew that something was not right with what he saw

This wasn't his home.

It was a white void

There was a teen in front of him as well

With silver hair and eyes, standing at 6,6 while garb in black swim trunks and some flipflops plus a white shirt with a flaming skull with the letters BURN on it

The teen was smiling

Bad things happen when Randoms smile at you

"congratulations, you have been chosen for a once in a lifetime opportunity to become a vic-volunteer in an exciting new programme of chose that lucky soul and send it to another world"

The hell did he mean and why was this happening

"now then I hope you understand your situation as now I shall grant you the powers to survive and prosper in your new world, now then let see what you have"

Hold it is that my phone

"now let see what servants you got, an interesting collection gotta love R n Jesus. So two Sabers one 5 star and one 4 star, two Lancers as well, also a 5 and 4 star, same again with the Archers one 4 and a 5 star archer, aside from Shielder you only have two 3 star servant and that be Rider and Caster, you have no Berserker and judging by game data you haven't had one in 3 years, that is ether shitty luck or do you hate berserkers, meh oh well, ooh 4 star assassin, and then we have the ill regulars 4 star Avenger and 5 star Alter Ego and that's it, neat collection"

Ah my lovely servants, I spent so much time and effort levelling those guys up, Mordred Pendragon and Suzuka Gozen my Sabers, Orion whose is an mascot while Artemis tagged along plus, I gained Archer EMIYA, Karna and Altria Pendragon alter my lancers, Boudica and Medea the sole Rider and Caster silver class aside from Mash, then came EMIYA Assassin , after him I acquired Medusa Gorgon Avenger and Meltryllis Alter Ego. The Monster queen and the Digital Goddess.

And that was my list of servants that I kept

Wait why did I think about that, it wasn't important

"wow only three guys in the mix doesn't exactly help influence the change process in the transition. I hope you don't mind it, hm actually you may even like it"

The hell is he talking about, what change

"well time to go now"

The teen glowed golden before me then a burst of multi-coloured light raced out of my phone and arced all the way towards me being.

I would of run, but I was rooted in place still feeling incredibly out of it, nor having a single clue of what was going.

And beside it was far too late for me to run because the light smashed into me

and I must say it hurt, it hurt a lot.

I was also blinded by the light.

Great now I got that song stuck in my head on loop now

Feeling I felt, kind of like someone punched my stomach

SYNCHRONISATION IN PROCESS

Great I got some emotionless voice in head

Huh, why does it feel like there's less air in this new bright void of swirling colours

I felt like I was drowning as I couldn't breath

Even though I was breathing perfectly fine a moment ago

UPLOADING SERVANTS

But the strangest thing of it all

COMPATIBILITY RATE

Mordred pendragon 78%

Sakura Gozen 12%

Orion 34%

Karna 8%

Altria pendragon lancer alter 67%

Boudica 23%

Medea 54%

Mash 32%

Assassin EMIYA 96%

Archer EMIYA 87%

Gorgon 89%

Meltryllis ?

It all ended just as quickly as it came.

ACCESS TO 3 SERVANTS ABOVE 85% RECOGNISED MERGING COMPLETE

9 SERVANTS REQUIREMENTS NOT MET, BEGGING MERGING

DUE TO REQUIREMENTS NOT MET MERGING PROCESS IS SLOWED

Now, I find myself laying down on an bed in a somewhat medium sized room, that looked like an incredibly stereo typical bedroom of some cliché anime hero guy.

I really hate clichés they just feel so annoying to hear and see much less experience them

no originality to it at all

Well none of that mattered now.

As I'd just become a poor random civi to be selected to be sent to another world just because that god guy was bored. He must have been a R.O.B. but he gave his name an everything. Still I been R.O.B.'d.

It is the only logical explanation

First things first though was, were the hell was here but more importantly what the hell was this huge weight on his chest.

Slowly I looked down and I see…I see…I.

…

How do say this without coming across as an women hater

…

You know I don't think I'll be able to get away with it anyway as I'll be ridiculed anyway.

The best to show the change was to head over to the very conveniently placed full body mirror near my draws of, hmm, would they now be mine…I think there are cloths in there I'm not sure will check latter.

As I place myself in front of the mirror, I stared at an tall dark tanned silver haired gold eyed beauty

I'm not gonna lie, as I am speechless at the image, I'm looking at

"is, that…me" I'm apparently not so speechless as..! her voice, by god her voice sound so beautiful, wait that was me, oh shit I thinking dirty thoughts of myself. Is this me though

I thought about raising a hand. The beauty's left came up. Moving my left foot. The image moved its left foot.

….poke the melons..?

….

Yep, shit, urg that's me…fuck, that so sensitive.

I moved close to the left side of my rooms entrance.

I faced the wall intently as I decided to go through with what I should not be doing as it is on terms of stupidity

Head raised back slightly and then

{CRACK}

I slammed my head into the wall creating a indents and creating spider web cracks and bits of dust and wall fragments fall out.

No pain whatsoever but he kinetic impact did force me to stop lewding my new body.

As I said early.

This body was tall, probably 6,5 or higher I'm unsure, my hair was silvery white reaching to my enlarged ass, my big round ass, colour must be from my servants as most of them had silver or white hair.

Eyes were gold, don't know why as I would of thought I'd have ether blue or purple eyes because of how many of my servants had said eye colour but. Oh well though they do look intimidating, dull looking really, hmm I blame Assassin EMIYA.

Face is sharp and very regal looking and let not forget motherly looking, pretty sure that's Orion's influence, shoulders a bit broad, arms slender and toned with muscle, hands and fingers looked elegant.

My chest, oh boy…it's just… Big.… Boudica, Altria, Gorgon, Orion. I know this is you're doing and I don't know if I should pray to you or curse you.

My waist slim and narrowed before enlarging at my hips, terrific, my legs are long and also elegant to my toes.

One word about my body, 'bombshell' no wait two 'bombshell goddess'

I wonder if I should..!?

{CRACK]

My head was back in the wall

"delete lewd thoughts, D-fucking-leet"

Oh hell my voice is too lovely.

Shaking my head I stared around my room for anything useful and lol and behold I see a laptop with a sticky attached to it.

Moving over and taking said note I see that the fronts has the words "READ" so unfolding it I greeted with an general overview or instructions.

/dear my first vic-volunteer. I have chosen you to be the first of a soon to be an ever increasing list of random people to be sent to other worlds to fuck up the natural order of things because I'm bored and its funny to watch you lot stumble through it all.

Don't worry you'll live long enough to have a family if you want one that is, I would never send an under powered person to certain death.

Please use your gifts to their full effect.

And remember I'm always watching.

Sincerely Cyrus Saint

P.S. seriously who else is going to laugh at the fuck ups that happen to you and others get yourselves into hint hint fanservice./

…

I feel like punching that guy really hard in the face

Looking around further I see another tag that was plastered to the laptop. So picking it up I check the name tag as while I know my own name, I need to be sure that I won't be using a different one

Looking at I see..."Helix Duke" plastered on the front of it.

I eyed myself in the mirror before looking back to the name, my origin name.

"so many people are going ask so many question" I shook my head at the many future headaches to come

Opening the laptop up I see that the time was 8:57am 2nd of November 2008 on a Saturday, so morning.

But first before I look into what world I'd been dumped into I needed to know about my life here, or should I say past life or is it future.

Going through the laptop apps I found an digital journal with my name on it. Opening it and reading through page after page of my diary I gained a fairly good grasp on who this was, who I would be imitating

"Helix Duke" orphan from birth and raised in Brockton Bay orphanage, this knowledge, knowing fact that she was abandoned seemed to cause her to believe thinking that she was unloved, quite depressed for two years, nearly committed suicide, thankfully she was talked out of it by the owners of the orphanage from what I found they made a very motivational speech for her that got to reconsider her actions. With several trips to the therapist she brightened up at life but she still didn't try to make any friends or any bonds with people her age, a mindset dedicated to a life of working to make a better future for herself, she started working in the work force at 12 years old which I found she was working at an French maid café.

My eye twitched, I spied an French maid outfit hanging in the wardrobe

I more so felt mildly infuriated as I found a comical smiley face on the work outfit with the initials CS TFG

Moving on.

She never quit her job for another, seemed that she took a liking to it and while she didn't get too personal with the other maid staff and cooks, she did have some names mentioned but it seemed that they weren't committed to memory as the names were always spelt differently so this lead me to believe that she saw them as acquaintances.

Her schooling showed she was very antisocial and has recorded some bullying done to her but mostly verbal abuse as she stated that they were jealous of her looks, well can't blame em, her looks were to die for. Yet she never reported them stating that she would never see them again after school. managed to complete all years of schooling with some average and above average marks. Has no friends due to her slight unapproachable anti-social behaviour and putting most of her time into her studies and her job.

Though the sad thing was once she finished her schooling, she was no longer eligible to stay in the orphanage being too old now and this lead to a very sad fact.

She was never adopted by anyone, nobody wanted to give her a home, to give her the love and affection that she needed as a child, her diary went on to show her depression coming back but much more subdued but still there.

Wow, I mean why would no one take her as their own, she was the only teenage child in the orphanage and by the time she left school she was out looking for an apartment complex that was close to her work, and thankfully she found one.

Still, I can't help but pity her, the girl that had my own name. every birthday she would pray to god that someone would take her home, every Christmas she hoped for a gift from her original parents. Even at school she wished she had someone, every parent that came in for an event the school held she wished for her parents to come. To just pick her up at the end of school days and yet nothing.

After reading through the last couple of page until the end I found she was going through a new deal with her work to go from part time to full employment now that she was free of school life, the owners agreed and thus I found that my soon to be pay had doubled and I had found that my next workday or shift started on a Monday, I had to arrive before 8:30am to prepare for the day and organise the café with the other maid workers. Opening hours of said maid café was from 9am to 2pm on all five days and Saturday and Sunday were free days.

While that was good an all I refocused my mind on my powers that were gained through the schemes of that bored Random Omnipotent Bastared.

From the wired voice announcements that I've heard so far, I had access to the EMIYA's and Gorgon Medusa Avenger.

The rest locked behind a trigger system that increases my compatibility with them by a large margin, and while the percentage of each rose over time, I could tell that they going to take long tiering tedious amount of time.

Now then, for the world I'm in, well that was easy to figure out.

Going to the news article I found out very quickly I was in the Worm universe.

A grim nearly dark, gritty world filled with more monstrous supervillain's than the Endbringer's, plus the failures known superhero's and the government founded branches that utilised them.

Oh how little they improved the situation. That's my bias opinion on the matter, but it is more or less true in few areas.

But I also ended up in the most dangerous place in the world, the American city of Brockton bay, this city was unofficially controlled by the gangs. I'm not joking, I am dead serious.

The racist white supremist Nazis of Empire 88 that would out right kill anyone who was not white on principle. Their leader owns the company Medhall practically funding this city's continued survival economically that is.

The Anz Bad Boys filled with only Asian's, they practice human trafficking, arms dealing, and have formed an militia dedicated to protecting all Asian homes and shops run by Asians. And have a chain of own brothels and casinos, they were stacked to a degree.

The drugged addicted Merchants who debatably could hardly be called a gang and yet they are still dangerous. They owned the drugs, all of them, they controlled nearly all of the abandoned buildings and dock warehouse were they mostly do all their drug trafficking operations.

Oh let's not forget Coil, the future seeing megalomaniac wanting to take over the whole city for himself. I hope the EMIYA's spirit cores of being separated from time and space would mean I would be outside his future site as both of them are Counter Guardians.

In fact all souls who meet the requirements to get into the Throne of Hero's are separated from laws and rulings of time an space.

Back on topic.

The Parahuman Response Team PRT. While they are not a gang they do shit all to actual remove said gangs from power nor kill any villains they capture who have been convicted of crimes that all but demand they be sent on death row but they don't. They just send them to a flimsy prison just so they can break out or bribe their way out in there processing phase when in police holdings.

That no kill policy is majorly them being needed in Endbringer fights, but even with the common threat to humanity they have no right to continue on with what they do.

Oh my I strayed from the topic of my powers.

With them I had a plan already in motion.

Right seeing as I have three servants available with their own skill set, I believe I can use them for now. After all each are all very good cardiants to what I may be doing in the future of my already decided anti-hero crusade.

EMIYA Assassin will be used as the primary go to Servant for my outings which will be done at night mostly because of the garb he is clothed in as it will hide my identity well, plus his presence concealment skill will give me an advantage and his overall parameters are ideal for fights against other parahumans I may encounter. With the magically made combat knives, the Calico M950 and the NP Thompson Contender, fights with them won't leave anything suspicious behind for PRT to investigate. I'm actually curious to see what happens when I uses the Contenders origin bullets against a cape or Endbringer, will they reacts in violent ways to the rip and tear concepts to the origin bullets leaving them spasming mess's, or will it have no effect as I'm unsure if the shards the Entity's gave to them are magical in nature.

EMIYA Archers power would be the one I will use if I have reveal myself to the world if for whatever reason something dire happens in my civilian life. his tracing ability and what it could do would be the perfect cover regarding the other NP weapons on my other Servants. But his reality marble assuming I could actually use it, hmm I need to test it latter today, but yeah it would be instrumental in my no doubt future fights with any of the Endbringer's. especially against that fake angel.

And now Gorgon, her power and my other high tire servants power and their NOBLE PHANTASM's such as any of Karna's, Mordred's and Altria's would only be used in the most and I mean the MOST DIRE OF F UPS no they would be only used in UBW if I see my opponent as a threat to my continued survival then I would go full on tactical nuke style on them. Aside from Gorgons big boom laser, her eyes of petrification will be a great asset to foes who may have the ability to not stay dead, like the members of slaughterhouse 9. Yeah, they were on the kill list. Among with many others.

As I thought about the uses of some of my NP's. my mind narrowed on Rule Breaker.

Would it be affective in anyway. Will I even need it. It's only real effect is to break magical contracts and I don't if the Entity's shards are magical in nature like I said.

Hmm in time will see.

But going back to Gorgons NP. It is said that once activated it would turn her into the monster that is Gorgon casting away the last fragments that made her a goddess and becoming an existence that could be called the Queen of Magical Beast's.

I worry about it because I've seen Fate/Grand Orders latest instalment and I've seen how large Gorgon was in that show. It makes me wonder if, once used I'd become that and I may have or no way to revert to my human form, plus what if by turning into such a thing I would receive the instincts of a monster, would I desire to seek out the death and destruction of humans and want to cause death and turmoil.

I'm unsure to use such an NP but time will tell

Now for Karna's use's of Vasavi Shakti he loses his sun like armour and becomes vulnerable while trading it for absolute destructive power that comes with the spear. If I use it would I actually lose the sun like armour or will it come back to me once I have stopped using the spear. This NP seemed much like Gorgons where I do not know if it will be a determent or an limited time thing before I regain the armour, but I didn't really need to occupy my thoughts with such things as I only had an 8% compatibility rate with him even if it was rising slowly.

The other NPs I had no problem with as they had no foreseen effects that would alter my combat capability's and physical and internal workings.

For now though, I needed to get some food from the supermarket as the fridge is low on products.

Well with a goal in mind I grab my wallet and room keys and headed out to the nearest shop, which for some reason I have memories of…huh nifty and very annoying and sad reminder of who's life and body I stole, heck I think I killed the poor girl. All because that god was bored.

[]

I laid in my bed after cleaning up from dinner and going straight to bed as I believed I would need a full working mind for tomorrow as I planed on touring the city I lived in, while I do have the various location in mind thanks to past not Me's stolen memories I wanted to see all said places in person just to make sure that the memories were not fake but very true.

Well I was having difficulty with shutting down my mind.

Kept thinking about future plans in my anti-hero crusade

I planned on simply going out at night from 8pm to 1am and finding and hitting all gang hideouts, safe houses and warehouse where the gangers and the stolen equipment and illegal contraband they used were kept and burning it all to the ground while killing anyone dumb enough to get in my way.

The thought of me being willing to shed blood of another human and committing murder in some of the most gruesome of manners didn't make me feel…anything.

That made me feel conflicted

I should feel queasy and very hesitant, I should feel fear and absolute horror for thinking such a thought.

Was it the result of the influence from the EMIYA's who have committed even greater forms of killings and seen more terrors that can break even the most coldest of hearts. Purges had to be done, humanity is a monster that needs to be culled every once in a while.

Or was it the result of the monster that is Gorgon, a monster that just doesn't care about human life, in fact I think it would feel great joy from killing such weak prey, oh how their flesh must taste like, how they scream as they despair at their approaching doom. They cant bare to open theirs eyes, for if they do they would die.

…

Why did I…oh so their influence has already altered my perception of morality.

And the scary fact of it all, I couldn't be dammed about the change, I felt slightly elated from it and I felt I gained something even greater than what it means to be human.

I am human

But with all these new and upcoming future changes would I really consider myself human

Am I human

COMPATIBILITY RATE RAISING

Am I a Gorgon, an monster of legend

Gorgon 89% -100% RESTRICTIONS ON NOBLE PHANTASM LIFTED CONDITION MET

Am I a humanoid Dragon

Mordred pendragon 78% -88% SERVANTS ABOVE 85% RECOGNISED MERGING COMPLETE

Altria pendragon lancer alter 67% -85% SERVANTS ABOVE 85% RECOGNISED MERGING COMPLETE

A Counter Guardian

Assassin EMIYA 96% -100% RESTRICTIONS ON NOBLE PHANTASM LIFTED CONDITION MET

Archer EMIYA 87% -100% RESTRICTIONS ON NOBLE PHANTASM LIFTED CONDITION MET

A goddess of the moon and digital world

Meltryllis ?- 18% CONDITIONS NOT MET

Orion 34% - 55% CONDITIONS NOT MET

what about being a demigod

Karna 8% -10% CONDITIONS NOT MET

How bout a empowered human being

Boudica 23% -39% CONDITIONS NOT MET

Medea 54% -62% CONDITIONS NOT MET

Mash 32% -56% CONDITIONS NOT MET

Or am I a heavenly Oni

Sakura Gozen 12% - 38% CONDITIONS NOT MET

Honestly though, to be something else and not be the me that I know and lived with is hard to let go but, I can feel it slipping away.

Every merge I feel more of my origin self be replaced by something else entirely different.

It is something I have knowledge on, the parts that come I know so much about, I know how they work, and…and yet I never knew it at all.

But even though I changed physically, and now with my now mental change in morality and self, I cant help but feel comfort because I knew these changers will make something new, something that no one would understand.

I knew even if all the things that made me well me would be gone from these replacements.

I would forever be human at my core, that is something that these merging will never take away from me

It will stay until the end and…and…

…

My god how did this go off track of me planning my future course of actions to my internal strife of mental and physical changers.

I really need to stay focused more on important thoughts and not diverge from it.

Anyways, my killing spree will most certainly gain much unwanted attention.

PRT will most certainly be on an active look out for me, they would increase surveillance in hot spots of crime ridden areas and maybe deploy seasoned fake hero's more often.

Despite their obvious ties with the government and all the fake heroes at their disposal, I could not feel as threatened by them as I should of, why you may ask, well, from the memories I have cross referenced them with what I knew from beyond the 4th wall. They were not effect as a quick response force, they were stupidly slow to deploy to parahuman fights and criminal activity.

By the time they got there, the offenders would of left the scene long after they arrived. So I could safely rule them out unless I run into a tough opponent.

The Merchants were hardly a threat as the only ones to really look out for was Sidmark the leader and Squealer the monster truck tinker, and there was that one guy who used garbage as a form of attack and defence but he was so insignificant in my mind that I don't even know his name.

They would be the first to go.

Empire 88 would be tough to truly remove. They were dug in tight in this city and they would be even tougher to root out as they owned Medhall, an company that help keep the city's economy from going under.

I don't like their existence; I would have to leave them for last but I was most certainly going to cripple them before that day comes.

The Azn Bad Boys is much like a hydra in a sort sense, they were an assembly of multiply Asian gangs brought together under one leader, and his name was Kenta no known last name but he now gose by Lung, a ruthless near impossible to beat parahuman who slowly turns into a dragon and becomes faster, stronger and much more resilient as time goes on.

The mere fact of him transforming and being a dragon he turns into makes my mind burn with anger and disapproval of him even being associated with the word of dragon and what it entails.

He was a fake, a mockery to what a dragon is supposed to be, when I fight him, I will most certainly show him what power a true dragon.

Moving on, I come to one of the slippery targets of my crusade and that was Coil.

He would be difficult for sure, he may already know who I truly am right now, his future site ability is spot on most of the time, but while is reliant on it and confidant in it as well, he was also an extremely paranoid individual. A type of man who has plans for plans that fail.

So to make things simply I would just do what a simple man would do. Or in this case, do what an EMIYA would do.

Break the stupid unwritten rule of not killing the civilian behind the mask and blow up the building, the home, the car and toilet that they go to with them in it regardless of collateral damage.

Yes that would do.

Next, I would need to prepare for the eventual arrival of slaughterhouse 9. It would be impossible for them not to come. I would be creating a pile of corpse in my crusade to rid the city of the dirt that I would be cleaning it from.

They would come for me, they would also cause chaos, they would slaughter, and they will be stopped.

I counted on them coming, in fact I wanted them to come as for what better way to rid humanity of a stain then to have that stain come to you. With the use of Gorgons mystic eyes the threat they represented would be a thing of the past, a nightmare that will be forgotten within time.

Though would turning them to stone count as killing them and having the spirit that took control over them jump into me, this while worrying I felt I could beat it. I had the spirits of heroes, demigod, Oni, a goddess core plus a digital one and monster merging in my soul what's one more to it.

…what if they form into the berserker form of jack the ripper…

That be stupid.

Now we get to the final point in my crusade.

The killing of the Endbringer's.

Behemoth

Leviathan

The Simurgh

Khonsu

Tohu and Bohu

The only known ones to date.

And there are probably many more after them.

I had time to prepare for them, but not by much as they attacked in three month intervals, never appearing all together always as singular.

Each taking turns to cause as much damage as they possibly could. They were the true monsters of this world, and I would do everything in my power to rid the world of them.

Though I am unsure if I can kill them all as each have strengths and weakness unique to each of them.

Behemoth radiated every kind of known energy field and could utilise them as an projectile or as an passive poison field case en point with the emission of high yields of radiation. Despite his size and how his body appearance, it did not hinder his movements nor impede it from being able to borrow through earth at incredible speeds. It had probably the thickest armour of all the Endbringer's combined.

Though with my power and near divinity to protect me from the rads and the use of using Gorgons probable size alteration and the nature of Rhongomyiad's being a divine construct and its concept of being able to pierce though anything, I shouldn't have to much trouble if not a real fight against that thing.

Leviathan wasn't as tall nor as powerful, but that thing could make its own water and use it to cause tsunamis, it is fast in water as it seems to be designed for it. It is not strong, in fact I believe that I could easily take it down with my skill set, though access to Meltryllis NP would be a boon against it.

The Simurgh would be one of the hardest to kill, and I would have to weather its psychic attacks on my mind to deal with it, though it was one of those slippery ones, it could probably see the future and it could make very dangerous stuff with the destroyed debris from its attacks.

The best way to properly kill it would be the usage of the traced version of Enkidu, the chains of heaven would be very fitting to use against the false angel, I hoped that the power and effects of Enkidu would nullify some of the powers that the Simurgh utilised so I could land the killing blow.

If not, well everything has a limit if you hit it enough with broken Phantasm.

Khonsu, I would have to be extremely careful against.

With the ability to create localised time distortion zones and to be able to teleport anywhere in the world, it would require planning to properly take it out. I had two plans set for it, one use Enkidu if I can't kill it within a set time or if it creates to many time distortion zones then I would have to resort to the deployment of the UBW.

I planed to use it only if to see if it can escape form my world and if barrage by unlimited blades of various power could kill it.

Tohu and Bohu. One of absolute attack and one of absolute defence, the unstoppable sword and the unbreakable shield. That was there concepts. But if I activate Gorgons NP which one of them is said to liquefy all within its territory of influence, would they actually melt, or are they not comprised of organic matter. Well I'm sure multiply Gea Bolgs can help me when I face them. As you cant block what's already impaled you

And then there was Scion

The first parahuman and the warrior entity's avatar. If there was an foe in which I believe I had the slimiest of chance of beating, it was that thing.

Hell I believe I would need Karna's NP to put a scratch on it

…

I reviewed all of my future thought out opponents that I would face and those who I could also face in the unlikeliest of events.

And I must say. The fates are truly testing me. But I will not fail, for to fail would mean the death warrant of humanity and that was not acceptable.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Sunday.

As I went through my morning ritual, I decided that tonight would be the night that…

Huh, I don't have a name for my anti-hero persona.

You know instead of going through a long process of trying to call myself something cool I think I'll just let the public call me whatever they want to call me.

It will probably be a villainous name as the acts I plan to do will not be for the faint of heart.

Shaking my head at the possibly future slandering of my anti-hero name, I decide to head out into the city at large to actually see it properly with my two eyes.

Course as I travelled through the city, I had to be very cautious of where I walk as this city is controlled by the 3 gangs and each would most certainly have eyes on me.

The E88 would jeer and make racist remarks about my dark tan and bleached white hair and my mix of European and Asian looks.

The Merchants would want to sell me drugs, rape me, or mug me.

The ABB would try to recruit me forcibly as I do look Asian and would also most certainly hall me to Lung as with this body any man would want to ravish it and claim it as their own.

Course of that dose happen then I would have to reveal my tracing power. I want to avoid that scenario as much as possible. I do hope that my luck stat will be high as most of my servants lucks are high but I fear I may have the legendary EMIYA E rank luck.

'to the Random Omnipotent Bastared who dropped me here, please I beg you, please don't let my luck rank be E rank' I internally prayed.

Though I think that ass will do something dreadful and provide me with an infuriating situation

[]SOMEWHERE AT SOME TIME AT SOME PLACE THAT'S ALSO A RANDOM SPACE NOT HERE BUT MIGHT BE THERE. SITS CYRUS SAINT THE FIRST GOD OF EVERYTHING[]

The god hared the pray and his/her/it's smile was growing into what many would call an mad man's smile.

The god that started to chuckle

But that chuckle turned into a laugh

That laugh turned into a mental command

That command decreed for Helix Dukes luck stat to be E rank

[]AT SOME PLACE THAT WE KNOW AND AT SOME AREA THAT HELIX DUKE IS AT, HIS PRAY WAS ANSWERED, AND HE/SHE WILL GIVE GOD THE MIDDLE FINGER AND KICK HIM/SHE/IT IN THE BALLS IF HE/SHE EVER MEETS HIM/HER/IT AGAIN[]

Walking down on the street path to the business district after checking the imaginary territorial lines that the 3 gangs metaphysically controlled, I couldn't help but shiver from a very unpleasant cold feeling travel through my head and down my spine.

I wasn't getting sick was I.

last time I checked turning into a combination of 12 heroic spirits of varying origin didn't cause any form of discomfort. Maybe it was sign of something.

Shrugging my shoulders I continued on my marry way while trying to ignore all of the lingering looks, I was getting from both sides of the population.

'fuck you god' I groaned

This body of my (not) past self really was cursed and blessed.

Cursed for having goddess like looks in a world where it was grim and dark, and in this city, the pretty ones are the primary targets most of the time.

But blessed for having looks that anyone would desire to have. in a way I feel as though I' superior in a way, what with all the envois and lustful looks I caught.

Oh I just realised something, how much money dose this world version of me even has in her account.

Whipping out my I-phone I tapped serval times on its screen, flicking towards my bank app and logging on to find out about my total balance but I also saw the next payment from her job that showed about $700 till the end of the month, my mind did some math, the rent on my apartment including water electrical and other basic necessity's such as food. It all came around to over 550, but then I found that she had a discount for the apartment rent, I don't know why but I figured it was because of reason that I may not like. So that left $150 left over but it seemed rent coming at $323 without counting food, water and electrics. It all came in on a two month bases.

I found two accounts, one labelled as 'savings' and another labelled as 'card'. It was just enough. Savings coming around at $19,998, and the card held $2,233. So re-doing the math on my rent and everything else. The actual left over money comes around $850, I would for now on split the difference. $100 in the card rest goes to savings.

She was a careful girl, in case of her card or wallet getting stolen she had another account to fall back on and while the loss would be very infuriating it could be recovered with time.

With my finances out of the way I continued in my exploration but I thinking about getting food soon as the time was coming in at 7pm. While I had more than an hour to go until my planned nightly outing, I was more concerned with ether getting takeout, eat in a restaurant or going home and making something out of the ingredients I bought yesterday on Saturday.

I made the choice of going to a restaurant, which type I would go to, well it was decided. From the vague memories of this worlds Me's past life, there was an pretty good Japanese's sushi place that was not far from here, and while it as in ABB territory it was on the border of no man's land. It was safe, the people who visit are friendly and the staff are nice as well from what I can tell.

However I did note that she hasn't been there in a while now, 3 to 4 months give or take, I had no other memoire to access to ask why she hasn't.

I didn't really pay much mind to this; the place was on the border and logically nothing much happens on territory's bordering a no man's land area so it should be okay to go to.

Walking down their I saw the place and looking around I found no sign of any gang activity nor any person wearing ABB colours or equipment relating to them.

Taking this as a good omen I headed inside the establishment.

And I regrated it.

Or should I say, I regret going to the safe sushi restaurant that my (not)past-self remembered being on the border of gang territory and sitting in there for no more than 5 minutes

I sat down, order a teriyaki bowel, took some sushi plates from the circling conveyer, and had some water and finally getting my ordered teriyaki bowel, paying for it and enjoying my meal.

All actions took 5 minutes, and after that time I heard the front door open and some quiet whispers and commands and the sounds of a waiter rushing towards the new customer.

I didn't look far too busy enjoying my meal, and I haft to say this teriyaki bowel is amazing.

Course when multiple footsteps passed my two person stool table and took the VIP room which was an open space traditional Japanese setting, it was then I felt myself froze and mind stop and try to realise just who it was I was looking at.

Oh I forgot to mention where I was sitting was facing the occupants of the VIP section.

My eyes were showing me gang members.

All of which allied themselves to ABB. The goons were nothing special as they just acted as glorified guards. No the real people who mattered most was two figure sitting down on the traditional mats of the VIP room. It was the dragon Lung, and his closet associate Oni Lee the teleporting bomber assassin.

Oh I forgot to mention that they too were facing in my direction as well, the same as me, so while my frozen expression of mild surprise was looking at them, their low interest and stern demeanour looks were also looking at me.

They were the first to break away from gazing at me as just then their appetizer came via a server man.

I as well immediately broke off my stare and looked down dumbly. My heart was pumping and my mind was becoming more active.

Why were they here in this specific sushi shop, why did I not take the so obvious warnings of the fact that these memories showed my past self not coming here in the last 3 to 4 months, why did my day take this unexpected turn, I should of gone to another place to eat, I should of gone home.

I fidgeted in my seat as I thought on how much I needed to get out of this place.

My teriyaki bowel wasn't even done yet and it was so nice I only had a little bit left to go, but I did not want to spend any time near Lung as I read much about him from beyond the 4th wall, but how does one simply walk away calmly from the Dragon.

God my anger is rising at him being called a Dragon.

None of that.

I needed a cool and steady head.

So breathing in and out slowly to force myself into a calm state of being I carefully and steadily get out of my seat while arranging my chop sticks together in a straight line on the bowel…what I grew up with proper table manners.

So as I left my table and walk slowly to the door in a careful manner as well, no needed for rushed movements and thank god I prayed for my meal as well. I just needed to exit the front door than I'm home free.

"Women, halt"

As the voice command I halted, for that was the Dragons command, and I felt a slight form of sweat on the side of my head.

I slowly tilted my head back, and I found the eyes of Lung and every other person in the store staring at me, but Lungs eyes were eyeing me much more intently than any other.

'uuuhhhhh fffuuuuck' I was so close to reaching freedom, so close, so why god why did the Dragon of AAB have to notice me why.

'don't notice me sempi' I mentally cried

"come here"

I quiet literally could not disobey that, I mean I could and it would also be an extremely dumb idea to do so. I could not afford a confrontation with Lung and Oni Lee right now for many reason, one I really did not want the whole gang of ABB on my ass if I run or if I fought Lung and get away with it which I can by the way.

It just that, if I did fight them and manage to get away, they know my face and looks, all they needed to do was find out who I was and were I lived by cross-referencing everyone's appearance and get a dedicated hacker to find out where I lived and worked.

So I could do nothing but walk to the VIP section while under the heavy scrutiny of the ABB goons and the sympathetic looks of the other customers.

After all it is well known fact that ABB dose human trafficking, specifically the pretty girl kind.

My options were rather limited to what could happen now and many of them ended with me using an NP if things go really horribly wrong.

In the end I would just haft to pray that my luck stat get me out of this.

"sit" he motioned to the other side of the table he was kneeling to.

So I lowered to my knees directly opposite to Lung and Oni Lee.

But even after settling in my spot Lung just ignored me for a while and his partner kept an eye on me and the goons never looked back to the table merely watching out for any unwelcome guest.

Even after the waiter came to deliver food to them, they still hadn't said a word just eating their meals at a sedate pace.

I could feel my anxiety rise a bit but I knew getting worked up at nothing being done is a silly reason to be fidgety. Still my skin was tense and I felt a cold feeling in chest spreading out to the rest of my body.

I had to be calm, I had to, I'm not in any danger yet, I'm just sitting down at a table while watching the strongest parahuman in this city casually eat his food.

But while my mental fortitude had been greatly strengthened, I could say I would be most likely the first to do something stupid soon if nothing wasn't said to address why I was here after being called out.

Contemplating on being the first to speak I was thankful that didn't need to open my as Lung had finally decided to acknowledge my existence .

"you are Asian, despite the mixed foreigner looks sculptured to your being" that, wasn't what I was expecting but a question is a question so-

"Dark skin as if you lived in the middle east." He didn't even let me say anything I was-

"white hair as if it is snow itself but darker" he was going somewhere with I knew he was

"And your eyes. As if I was looking into a sun" Okay what is going off on I wasn't expecting whatever the hell this is.

"what are trying to say Lung" I know I should not speak out right now but is necessary

His body while continuing to move to eat is food his eyes took an mildly annoyed look but still that gaze held something else that failed to see.

"watch your tone women" Oni Lee growled out but was silenced from a rumble that obviously came from Lung

A pause sort of happened where none of talked. I still felt like there was more to this.

Lung swallowing a piece of meat spoke again but this time he asked a question or more like a stamen.

"you are a parahuman." I said nothing to confirm nor deny it still Lung continued, my silence gave him my answer. Oni Lee shifted his posture at the mention of myself being identified as a parahuman

"I smell the scent of Dragon coming from you. A powerful one, with much power and something else that eludes me" he placed his chop sticks down before wiping his hand on a napkin.

He stood up followed by his partner I watched as he signalled his goons to follow him out but he stood by for a minute to address me again

"I hope to see you here again this time next week young Dragon" with those parting words he left out through the front door of the sushi store and I just sat trying to make sense of what had just happened.

I mean that was it. No recruitment move under threat after finding out I was a cape, no demand to have me as a sex slave to be sold for a profit, no kill order to his men to make sure I would not be a threat.

His only request, actually no it was an order, a demand to have me be present for another eat out.

My mind is having trouble trying to find a motive at of this and the convection that I had with that man.

My eyes spotted something else in the store.

Just a teen with his phone out while furiously texting and..

'oooooooohh ffffffffffffffuuck'

Weakly I slumped in my kneeling position with one hand pinching the bridge of my nose and eyes shut tightly.

Come tomorrow I would become known throughout this dam city and my colleagues at work will be bombarding me with accusations and false assumptions.

Raising my hand up and closing it into a fist and adding some reinforcement into the limb

[SMACK]

I slammed the fist into the top of my head giving myself a much need jolt of pain to get my mind back into an active focus.

Letting the pain fuel my next thought I decide that everything that had happened here today was most likely going to become a recurring theme, perhaps I could use this to lure Lung into a false sense of security if I mannage to get him to open up to me, then I could possibly kill him in one swift move.

But he was a vigilant man. He would be on guard around me for a while and I knew it would take a while or perhaps I will not even be able to get his guard down.

Oh well

I needed a change of thought now, so looking at my phone time I see that it is nearly time for my dept..

Tonight would be the night were this city will be introduced to my crusade.

[]

Its near midnight

9 warehouse were on fire

Each filled with 8 million dollars' worth of drugs and other illegal contraband

Each filled with the brutally shredded bloody corpse of members belonging to the Gang the Merchants

I don't know the body count but I know that I can't feel disgusted with myself for what I had just done.

For creating such a slaughter I felt okay with it.

But it was the tenth one where I ran into an altercation.

[]

"nonononononononon get gegt away from me you nonon hurkaargrgragrhhh"

It was smooth.

Like pulling a soft blanket through your hands kind of smooth.

That serine feeling of sliding and coming to slow and perfect stop

The action of impaling this waste, this trash that is called a human being. Felt like that

Even though Rhongomyiad's shaft had numerous small protruding spike that jagged out of the lance, it still went through human flesh with no stops or resistance despite the spikes that should of gotten caught on the bones of this man's skeletal structure.

I let the man's corpse slide off the lance as he collapsed to the ground in pool of his own blood.

He was high on drugs when I got here.

In fact every single person in this building were high, and now they all lay cold and motionless.

I don't think they felt any pain when I ended them, their intoxicated minds robbing them of the feeling. They probably thought they were going to sleep or in a dream so I guess I ended them peacefully.

This was obviously not the case.

But I was not done yet as there was still one more person left in this place that needed to be dealt with.

Surprisingly this last individual was not on a drug infused high like his fellows and he was a shivering fearful mess.

Oh great he pissed his pants

I contemplated whether if I should kill the man or not.

He's associated to a gang that deals with every kind of drug on the planet, he's help ruin so many lives by hooking them on said drugs and he most likely killed someone already.

Should I really allow someone like that to roam free. But looking at him again, he'll probably won't be doing any crime activity after what has happened here. He most certainly will have nightmares about this night for a long time to come, though I wonder if he'll become an unresponsive potato.

Then again, I will be burning this place to the ground like with the other and if he is still in his trauma induced state once this place has been lit than it is his fault for not having a strong enough mind to prioritise his survival.

Well I made my choice.

Turning away from the man I set about to make a magic circle with Grecian runes that aligned with fire and its creation.

But the front door was blown off its hinges as it flew and clattered to the ground near a corpse that was missing its head.

I sighed lightly at the interruption but I was curious to see who barged into a random gang owned warehouse.

And the sight that greeted me surprised me.

In the doorway with the city lights and moon illuminating their appearance was a duo of heroes who I didn't think I'd see working together.

On the right was the tinker hero known as Armsmaster of the Protectorate, head of the PRT Wards unit. And here he was wielding his signature halberd and battle armour, and further back I could see his parked armoured motorcycle. While the chance of meeting him was high I more so believed it would be in two weeks' time due to his highly intellectual mind, but dam my luck.

The other one a heroine who usually does most of her activity in the day was none other than Glory Girl of New Wave. I honestly was not counting on meeting her at all on any given night, I more so expected to run into her in the daytime if I was forced to intervene in some daylight heist.

But what's the point of complaining when you have no control on peoples actions.

So I observed them for now. Letting them take in the blood bath before them in this butchers den.

I grimaced when I saw glory double over and puke out the contents of her stomach on the concrete floor. I expected better as she must of seen worse than a bunch of mutilated bodies, her sister works in a hospital after all and I bet she seen a few mangled corpse when she goes to fetch her.

Armsmaster was silent, he looked and surveyed the whole area, making note of how brutalised the bodies were, I couldn't read him though his body stance. It hadn't made any indication of him being furious at the sight. He laid his sights on me, soon after Glory recover and eyed me with fear and hatred as if trying to tell me to be ashamed of myself for what I did.

As if I could care about a bunch of drug dealers, they were a waste of mankind's promise.

Well I was glad that I wore Altria's full knight armour, they would not be able to discern any features I have.

Except for the longish black jagged scaly lizards tail extending from my tailbone behind me.

I also had her physical changes.

Black horns on my head that arranged into a tiara of sorts, plus I had black scales around my neck, my nether region and my arms and legs while my toes and fingers morphed into claws but not to sharp.

I only gained these features when I thought about using Altria's power for my outing tonight. On that note my complexion also changed to match her.

Snow white skin, even whiter hair and my eyes turned from molten gold to sickly yellow.

So even if I was unmasked it wouldn't be me as my civilian look was…actually never mind my body shape and three sizes would match regardless of the dragonoid transformation.

"did you do this" Armsmaster spoke out. His voice completely emotionless, he was composed not willing to give away any indication that he was angered

I couldn't help but hmpf at his question.

"what a stupid question for you to say when you already know the answer, you fake hero" I deliberately made my voice sound very condescending and as well trying to make it sound like I was chastising a child.

He wasn't moved but Glory on the other hand was, looking very mad and possibly feeling insulted but she still looked queasy from the scene.

"why did you do this" he was digging for a view on my mentality, or motive and possible angle on my personality.

My answer was simple

"because it was the right thing to do, because not one of you fakers have the will to do it, you spend your whole lives fighting a fight were you refuse to end the threat in front of you. I won't make such a stupid decision for I won't fight crime; I will kill it so fakers such as yourselves will cease to exist."

I took steps towards them, they tensed but I made sure to be un-threating, which is hard to do when you are covered in blood and the lance you carry is also covered in blood.

But I only stopped when at where the light coming from the outside met the darkness of the room, course I was starting to feel that I needed to say more about how their existence was a stain on world.

They made me feel angry at their existence, they made me angry for allowing the scum of today to live.

"heroes are just nameless enforcers of justice they exist to destroy the corrupt and execute the guilty, they protect the innocent and save lives, but can only exist when someone else in danger, when someone's life is under threat of death."

They made me angry for their ineffectiveness for dealing with the crime in this city, they didn't help they just prolonged it, extended the road of death.

I could tell that the EMIYA's in me were reacting to my spiel. Their ideals while flawed were beautiful, but I read into their history, and how they sold their souls to the unconscious consciousness of humanity, forever killing all threats to humanity's continued survival.

To truly save this world I would have to adopt the policy of killing the threats to humanity's continued survival. In a way I was also a Counter Guardian but I chose who the actual threat was rather than killing everything related to the problem.

"by getting rid of the threats to the innocent and killing those who have caused untold deaths and despair to the innocent, I will be saving more lives than those I murder, even if I am branded as a murderous monster, then I'll be the monster that will save the future from you fakers, mockery's to the meaning of what a hero stands for."

I wanted to go on

"SHUT UP"

But Glory Girl had enough of idly chatter and did what I expected her to do

She took off the ground and flew directly for me all while ignoring the urgent calls from Armsmaster

Glory Girl reared a fist back and through it forward hoping to hit me with all strength not caring about if I would be in one piece afterwards.

Unfortunately for her I was powered by the greatest heroes that humanity has produced and the power of divine entity's

I stopped her with my free hand but the ground beneath me cracked from the force that she had in her charge.

So with a twist I used the strength I had to flip her over the top of me and slam her into the concrete on behind me destroying the surface, but Glory remained unharmed but that was okay as I knew how her shard worked so with my next move, I removed her form the fight temporarily.

I raised my heeled armoured boot and slammed down with just enough force onto Glory's chest to break or fracture her ribs while also forcing out all the oxygen she held in her lungs effectively leaving her a pained gasping mess.

I looked back to Armsmaster but he'd closed the distance and was swing down his halberd on at me.

Though I raised Rhongomyiad to block his blow effortlessly.

I could feel the push against me but it was minuscule. I wanted to end this quickly, no need to draw it out.

With a powered thrust I managed to forcibly make Armsmaster lose his grip on his halberd as my shove went at a speed and strength where he was hopelessly outclassed to a point where it wasn't even funny.

The armoured man went flying for a couple of feet before landing on his back but he skidded a bit before he came to a stop.

He scrambled onto his feet but I had already moved. In fact I was right in his face when my fist connected with his armoured chest.

The blow completely shattered his armour and the kinetic shock and force I built up sent the man again though the air but he sailed right out of the warehouse.

When he met the ground he went tumbling for a bit before stopping on his stomach, he tried to stand right up stop halfway as his hand went to his chest in an attempt to try and sooth his pain.

He observed himself. Arm and leg armours was in if not scratched from scraping on the ground, his helm was alright as well, but his chest plate was completely broken as it was cracked and pieces of it fell out clattering on the road.

His bare skin was already forming a massive bruise and his rib cage was hurting from the punch and his breath was shaky at best. Never in his life was he effortlessly tossed aside as if he were a mere pebble.

He was smart man; he knew that he could not best me, how outclassed he was.

I strolled out of the building but stayed a few feet away from the downed hero.

I would not gloat about how pathetic he was nor about his origination.

Yes, I feel he deserved what I did and said then, he and his fellow fake heroes needed to know that I was here. They needed to know that there was someone who would not accept the state this city was in, that I would take matters into my own hands.

"Armsmaster of the parahuman response team, leader of the wards. I tell you now that I am not your enemy, but I am not your ally. I am a bloodied rock that will build a new foundation. A foundation that supports a future were villains and heroes do not exist, as the future without villains doesn't need hero's and that includes the Endbringer's as well"

He stopped all movement

He heard me

And now Glory Girl flew at me. I saw her form the start of my speech. I wonder if she bothered to listen to what I said.

She through a fist forward and moved to the side and let her rush past, but she re-oriented herself to face me and yet again blindly charged at me.

I shook my head mentally; this girl doesn't learn.

Her fist came but I used the pommel of Rhongomyiad to intercept it. And went they met a shock wave sounded from the hit.

She reeled back from it and I used this moment to give a parting gift.

Her personal shield was down from that hit and so swinging Rhongomyiad in a downward arch the tip of the lance met with her right shoulder piercing the skin and drawing blood, but I would leave it there, no I continued in my downward strike and forced Rhongomyiad's tip to rip and tear into her flesh, bringing the tip from her shoulder and slicing all the way down to her left hip.

The action I did happened in a span of 1 to 3 seconds.

It was that fast but even if it was fast you could still see the tearing of flesh and the splatter of red blood.

Glory Girl was frozen for about a second, but soon and very quickly her face of outright surprise and shock morphed to one of absolute pain.

She let out a strangled cry as she crumbled to the ground in a heap unable to voice her pain as it was so great it prevented her from making such noise.

I looked at what I've done and still I don't feel any remorse from my action just now.

'she needed to learn' part of my mind whispered to me, logically speaking I hope that this night would teach Glory a lesson, a very important one.

But the sound of sirens could be heard, the cops would be here soon and more capes would be on the scene soon. I had to go.

Looking at the warehouse which was still filled with the rotting bloodied corpse of Merchant gang members and the stockpiles of drugs.

I wanted to burn it all to the ground like I did with the other places I visited tonight but time was against me, plus in the long run it didn't really matter.

I made my start to leave the area and when I was about to jump away, I spared one last look to the fake heroes.

Armsmaster managed to reach Glory Girl, flipped her on her back and started to do basic medical on her wound, applying pressure to stop the blood.

She would live as I didn't cut that deeply but she would forever have a scar to look at everyday in the mirror.

She will remember this day.

And maybe she will learn, no one is invincible.

With that I left. Fading away into the night.

The message has been sent there was nothing else to do.

[]


End file.
